


Pag-ibig na Kaya

by fluffywonboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #WONBOOSAKALAM, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffywonboo/pseuds/fluffywonboo
Summary: Paano nga ba kung pareho pala kayo ng nararamdaman ng taong gusto mo?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 2





	Pag-ibig na Kaya

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello annyeong  
> habang nagrerewatch ako ng princess hours bigla ko nalang naisip ang prompt na ito for wonboo. kinikilig talaga ako, sana kayo rin hehe.
> 
> \- much better na basahin niyo ito habang pinapakinggan ang Pag-ibig na Kaya or Perhaps Love hngggg bastat kinikilig talaga ako. Enjoy!

Tutok na tutok si Seungkwan sa kaniyang pinapanood na all time fave kdrama, ang princess hours. Hindi niya na alam kung ilang beses na ba niya itong pinaulit-ulit na pinanood. Bastat kahit anong mangyari, ay hindi siya magsasawa na panoorin ito.

"College na tayo Kwan. Yan parin ang pinapanood mo na kdrama." sabi sa kaniya ni Seokmin habang kinakain ang paborito nitong pizza.

"Binigyan ko na iyan ng listahan ng mga kdrama pero yan parin talaga ang pinapanood niya. Princess Hours lang sakalam." saad ni Soonyoung na kararating lamang sa kanilang upuan dahil bumili ito ng fruit shake.

Nakatambay silang tatlo sa kanilang school canteen dahil wala silang klase. Foundation Day kasi ng school nila at tanging pagkain lamang ng iba't ibang pagkain at paghahanap ng happy crush ang aatupagin nila. 

"Paano naman ako magsasawa, ang cute kaya nila Prince Shin at Princess Chae Gyeong." kinikilig na sabi ni Seungkwan at inagaw ang pizza ni Seokmin.

"Hoy, bumili ka nga ng iyo. Kunin mo na ang lahat sa akin, wag lang ang aking mahal" saad ni Seokmin habang nakatingin sa kaniyang pinakamamahal na pizza.

"Pero alam niyo, sana ganoon din yung love story ko sa kanila. Yung pag-ibig na di mo inaasahan. Kahit napaka imposible, hindi niyo namamalayan kayo pala talaga ang para sa isa't isa." nakangiting sabi ni Seungkwan habang nakatingin sa kawalan.

"Masyado na yata itong inlove." ani ni Soonyoung habang nakatingin sa kaibigan na nakangiti habang nakatulala.

"Nasobrahan lang yan sa kape. Puro kasi kape ang alam" saad naman ni Seokmin.

"Wag ka nga diyan bastat kapag naging jowa ko talaga si Wonwoo, pag ibig na kaya ang themesong namin" kinikilig na sabi ulit ni Seungkwan sa mga kaibigan.

Bigla naman siyang binatukan ni Soonyoung at uminom nalang sa kaniyang fruit shake.

"Malala ka na talaga. Wala kang pag asa doon." pairap na sabi ni Seokmin.

"Hoy, kung hindi kami ang para sa isa't isa edi pipilitin ko." masayang sabi ng binata na tinamaan na ng tuluyan kay Wonwoo.

"Alam niyo, maglibot nalang tayo sa mga booth. Baka makahanap ka ng bagong crush mo at ng matigil na ang imahinasyon mo diyan" ani ni Soonyoung sabay hila sa kaniyang mga kaibigan.

Hindi matigil ang paglingon ni Seungkwan habang naglalakad silang tatlo. Kanina pa kasi niya hindi nakikita ang crush niya. Balak pa naman niyang ilista ang pangalan nilang dalawa sa marriage booth.

Iniisip palang ni Seungkwan na ikakasal sila ay kinikilig na siya. Tama nga sila Soonyoung at Seokmin, tinamaan nga talaga siya ng tuluyan kay Wonwoo.

"Kuya Seokmin! "

Bigla naman napalingon ang tatlong magkakaibigan at nakita na tinatawag pala sila ni Chan. Ang kapatid ni Seokmin.

"Wow naman, kaya pala hindi kita makita at busy ka sa booth niyo. Ayos yan kapatid" pang aasar na sabi ni Seokmin sa kapatid.

"Wow naman, kaysa naman sa iyo puro kain at paghahanap ng crush ang inatupag ko buong araw." ani ni Chan at nginitian sila Soonyoung at Seungkwan.

Nilibot ni Seungkwan ang paningin sa loob ng booth at ng makita na may videoke ay napangiti naman siya. Suki kasi sya ng videoke.

" Oy, may libreng tiger plushie ba kapag kumanta kami dito?" tanong ni Soonyoung kay Chan.

" Oo, kuya. Bumili ako ng napakaraming tiger plushie at tiger case para sa iyo kaya kumanta ka na" natatawang sabi ni Chan.

"Shet!" sigaw ni Seokmin

Napamura ito dahil may nakita siyang pogi na dumaan sa booth.

"Teka lang. Iwan ko muna kayo diyan, may nakita akong pogi" nagmamadaling sabi ni Seokmin at hinabol ang kaniyang bagong happy crush.

Napatawa naman si Seungkwan. Kung tatanungin ang pinakamarupok sa kanilang tatlo, ay alam na natin ang sagot diyan.

"Sige na kasi, kumanta na kayo. Kanina pa kami walang customer" nagmamakaawang sabi ni Chan sa dalawang naiwan.

"Hala, may tiger balloon. Wait lang kuya bibili ako" saad ni Soonyoung dahil nakakita siya ng tiger balloon na tinitinda

"Anong klaseng mga kaibigan talaga. Iiwan talaga ako dito" hindi makapaniwalang sabi ni Seungkwan habang tinitignan ang kaibigan na tuwang tuwang nakikipag agawan ng balloon.

" Seungkwan, kanta ka na kasi. May libre kang kape, promise." pangungulit ni Chan sa naiwang kaibigan.

Inirapan naman niya ang nakakabatang kaibigan dahil wala siya sa mood para kumanta.

" Ayoko nga, uuwi nalang ako." inis na sabi nito dahil hindi parin siya makapaniwala na iniwan siya ng dalawang kaibigan.

" Kumanta ka na kasi, malay mo marinig ka ng crush mo edi baka maging crush ka rin niya" nakangiting sabi ng kawawang Chan dahil wala na talaga siyang maisip na dahilan para hindi umalis si Seungkwan sa booth nila.

" Wag mo ako paasahin, marupok ako" 

" Pare-pareho talaga kayong tatlo, marurupok" 

Napaisip naman si Seungkwan. Paano nga kung marinig siya ni Wonwoo na kumanta. Baka nga magkacrush ito sa kaniya. Di ka sure.

Lumingon ulit siya at malungkot na tumingin kay Chan dahil hindi niya talaga mahanap ang crush niya.

" Isa lang ha. Wala na akong pera." aniya at binigay ang bayad sa tuwang tuwa na kaibigan.

Pag-ibig na Kaya.

Ito ang kanta na aawitin niya. Favorite niya nga diba.

"Di na maalala, pa'no nagsimula  
Ikaw ang laging nasa isip ko bawat araw"

Pagkasimula ng kanta ay isang tao lang ang naiisip niya. Walang iba kundi si Jeon Wonwoo, ang taong gusto niya.

Hindi niya talaga maalala, paano siya nagkagusto dito. Magkaklase lang naman sila at mabibilang sa daliri ang interaksiyon nilang dalawa. Bastat nagising nalang siya na may gusto na pala siya dito. Pwede naman yun diba.

"Laging ikaw ang aking nakikita"

Siguro nagsimula lahat ng iyon noong naging magpartner sila para sa isang project. Pagkatapos ng uwian ay pumupunta silang dalawa sa library para gawin iyon. 

Habang nagsusulat siya ng mga mahahalagang detalye ay nagsasalita naman si Wonwoo para sabihin ang nais pa nitong idagdag sa kanilang project. Bigla nalang napatingin si Seungkwan sa kaniyang harapan at para bang tumigil ang oras.

Totoo pala talaga, may slowmo nga. Napatigil nalang siya sa kaniyang sinusulat habang tinititigan si Wonwoo na nagsasalita.

Hindi naman sila talaga close ni Wonwoo at tanging kaklase lamang ang tingin niya dito pero bakit ganun. Bakit parang nagbago ang lahat.

"Ano ba ang nadarama ko  
T'wing ikaw ay kasama"

Hindi niya alam kung kaya tumibok ng napakabilis ang puso niya dahil sa kape o sa lalaki na nasa harapan niya. 

Sa bawat meeting nila tungkol sa project, sa pagngiti sa kaniya ni Wonwoo kapag mapapatingin siya dito, sa paglibre sa kaniya ng kaniyang paboritong kape ng maipasa na nila ang project. Hindi niya alam, bastat iba ang nadarama niya kapag silang dalawa lang ang magkasama.

Sana nga. Sana nga kung ano ang nararamdaman niya ay ganun din kay Wonwoo.  
Napangiti nalang siya sa kawalan dahil sa imahinasyon lang pwede mangyari iyon.

"Ganyan din ang nadarama ko  
Tuwing ika'y lalapit sa akin"

Bigla nalang napatigil si Seungkwan dahil sa isang tinig. Napalingon siya dahil may ibang boses na kumanta sa themesong nila ni Wonwoo.

Pagkalingon ay para bang nag slowmo ulit. Kung ano ang nararamdaman niya kapag kasama niya ang crush niya ay ganoon din ang nararamdaman niya ngayon.

Shet.

Si Jeon Wonwoo. Yung crush niya.

"Ako'y parang natutulala  
'Di ko malaman ang sasabihin ko"

Nakangiti na lumalapit sa kaniya habang kinakanta ang themesong nilang dalawa.

**Author's Note:**

> sana kinilig kayo kasi kinikilig talaga ako  
> I WONBOO U ALL UWU


End file.
